1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for treatment of textile strips with dyeing, bleaching or other liquid media. More specifically, the invention pertains to a so-called "beam" for use with such treatment apparatus.
2. Prior Art
There are known a variety of beam devices, a typical example of which includes a perforated cylindrical tube or beam with both ends closed by disc flanges extending substantially at right angles to the axis of the tube. When wrapping the beam with an elongate strip of fabric tape, this is done by winding the strip helically from one end to the other and inverting the direction of feed of the same upon arrival at either of the opposed flanges of the beam, with the results that the layers of strip become less dense at the areas adjoining the flanges than at the remaining peripheral areas of the beam and hence are disposed less stably. As a treatment liquid is forced through the layers of strip or tape in such a condition, the flow of the liquid tends to be directed predominantly toward the less dense layer material at the flange areas, resulting in locally overtreated material or otherwise defective finish of the material. This difficulty, in the case of continuous slide fastener tapes carrying rows of couplng elements, would give rise to deformation of the tape web under the influence of liquid pressure. This tendency is greater the more volume of the wound material, imposing a control on the amount of material that can be wound on a beam of a given size.